Trata de Controlarme
by The Paper
Summary: Un confundido Remus trata de controlar sus instintos pero parece no funcionarle muy bien.Primer Capitulo,continuara... Bueno es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, RLxSB, yaoi, les agradeceria que me dejaran reviews para poder mejorarlo o saber su opini
1. Primer Intento

N/A: Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, ya sea para decirme que les gusto o que no. Todo se agradece .

Disclaimer: Esta demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es yaoi (amor entre hombres) si no te gusta el genero simplemente no lo leas. Ya estas avisado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin, un chico generalmente tranquilo, entro en el cuarto vacío de los chicos de 5to año de Hogwarts lanzando sus libros en un rincón de la habitación.

- Maldición! – dijo, dando un golpe con una ira descontrolada en la pared – Soy un imbécil! – lanzo otro golpe contra la pared, esta vez ocasionando que sus ya lastimados nudillos quedaran bañados en sangre.

_Vaya, si que lo eres, tratando de besar a Sirius así de la nada, Te falta mucho por aprender cachorro… _- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa… - dijo el licántropo apretando sus puños mientras la sangre resbalaba silenciosamente al piso de la habitación.

_Mi culpa?_ – dijo la voz en un tono fingidamente ofendido -_ Pensé que después de tantos años de conocernos serias capaz de controlar mis instintos, solo intente hacerte ver que lo que sientes por ese chico no es solo amistad._.

Y vaya forma de hacérmelo ver – pensó mientras se tiraba en la cama para ordenar sus ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------ _Flashback_ -------------------------------------------------

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde y la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba vacía a excepción de dos chicos que hacían sus deberes para el día siguiente. Sirius Black, un muchacho de un largo cabello negro y unos profundos ojos color gris, tenía la mirada perdida en su ensayo de Transformaciones que debía entregar al día siguiente, sin notar la fija y ensimismada mirada color miel que se posaba sobre él.

Remus, quien hasta hace unos momentos trabajaba en su propio ensayo, ahora estaba absorto contemplando el conocido y concentrado rostro de su amigo.

- Pero que estoy haciendo… - pensó mientras observaba a su amigo merodeador – debería estar haciendo el ensayo para mañana – pero por más que quisiera apartar la mirada no lo conseguía, había pocas veces en las que podía observar Sirius tan detenidamente sin que este lo notara. Más de alguna vez había tenido el extraño sentimiento de que le atraía su amigo, pero sin darle mucha importancia lo había dejado pasar, excusándose a si mismo pensando que era normal sentir aquel tipo de cariño por un amigo tan cercano como él. Pero últimamente se había empezado a preguntar porque no sentía lo mismo hacia James o Peter, ellos también eran sus buenos amigos y compañeros merodeadores. Por qué entonces se sentía así cuando Padfoot estaba cerca? Especialmente cuando estaban solos… Hace un tiempo había decidido olvidar nuevamente aquella incomoda sensación de vulnerabilidad que sentía al estar con él, pero sin darse cuanta estaba otra vez perdido mirando esos profundos ojos grises que recordaban una fría noche de invierno, y el cabello que caía distraídamente sobre ese concentrado rostro.

- Hey Moony! – dijo Sirius mirando con cara de pregunta a su amigo.

Lupin casi quedo clavado en el techo con el salto que dio al escuchar la voz de Sirius que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y ahora miraba con sorpresa a un desconcertado Sirius.

- Vamos lobo, qué pasa? Tenías la mirada perdida, sucede algo? – pregunto el chico con preocupación.

- No es nada Padfoot – dijo este mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al cuarto de los de 5to año – creo que iré a descansar un rato, no me siento bien.

Pero antes de llegar a la escalera se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba bloqueándole el paso y ahora tenia una expresión de resentimiento en su rostro.

- Cómo que nada? Crees que soy tonto o es que no confías en mi? – dijo el chico de ojos grises cruzando los brazos y mirando seriamente a su compañero.

- No quieres saber, ahora déjame pasar – dijo mientras trataba de mover a su amigo del camino.

- Remus… si te pregunto es porque quiero una respuesta y porque me preocupo por ti, ahora dime que es lo que te pasa – dijo Sirius sujetando fuertemente por los hombros a Lupin tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

_Vamos…_

- Realmente quieres saber Sirius? Quieres saber que me pasa? – dijo el licántropo mirando desafiantemente a su amigo mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago.

_Que pasa cachorro? Escalofríos? Por que no nos haces a los dos un favor y asumes de una vez que te gusta Sirius? Admite que en este momento sientes unas irresistibles ganas de darle un beso – _dijo una familiar voz dentro de él. A pesar de no habérselo comentado nunca a sus amigos, la verdad es que solía tener este tipo de discusiones "consigo mismo" desde que padecía de licantropía, no quería que pensaran que estaba loco.

- Pero claro que quiero saber estúpido! Soy tu am--- pero Sirius no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que en ese momento Lupin, quien a pesar de tener un aspecto débil era bastante fuerte debido a su parte lobo, le había sujetado firmemente las muñecas contra la pared y… teniéndolo acorralado, se había acercado hasta que sus labios quedaran rozándose y ahora respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente mientras recorría el cuello de Sirius con su respiración, haciendo que este arqueara un poco el cuello frente al cercano contacto con su amigo.

- Moo…. ny… de…deten….te – dijo Padfoot en un casi inaudible gemido.

Pero Remus no se detuvo, a pesar de haberle oído muy bien, hizo caso omiso de su petición y dirigió sus labios a los de Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera besarlo como tanto hubiera deseado…

- DETENTE REMUS! – dijo Sirius aprovechando un instante en el que volvió a tomar el control de si mismo. Y, en un arrebato, empujó a su amigo tomándolo desprevenido y logrando librarse de él. Acto seguido salió corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

_Vaya lobito, interesante actitud… me hubiese gustado ser Sirius… aunque creo que no se lo tomo muy bien_ – dijo una irónica voz en su interior.

-----------------------------------------------------_ Fin Flashback_ -----------------------------------------------------

(En las afueras del Castillo de Hogwarts)

- Te digo que se volvió loco James! Trato de besarme, no era el Moony que todos conocemos – le gritaba un alterado Sirius al chico de pelo azabache y ojos color chocolate que lo escuchaba divertidamente a su lado.

- Está bien Padfoot te creo, es solo que me cuesta creer que Remus actuara de esa forma, no es para nada como él suele ser. De seguro tiene un problema muy serio y por eso es que reaccionó así – James trataba de calmar a su amigo quien tan solo parecía más afligido – No le des mucha importancia de seguro que se le pasará – insistió con seguridad aunque él mismo no creía sus palabras. La verdad hacía tiempo que notaba a Lupin actuar de forma extraña cuando Padfoot estaba cerca, pero pensar que a Moony le gustaba Sirius era realmente extraño. Realmente no tenia problemas con este tipo de relaciones, él mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando alguien te gustaba… el sexo de esa persona pasaba a ser algo totalmente secundario y sin importancia, pero… le preocupaba ver a Sirius así de alterado, más que mal, era su mejor amigo y le hubiera gustado tener las palabras para ayudarlo cuando este lo necesitara – Bueno, se nos hace tarde, creo que sería mejor regresar – dijo tratando de animar a su amigo y ambos se encaminaron de vuelta al castillo.

- Estúpido lobo… en que pensabas – pensó Sirius en el trayecto al castillo. Si bien Lupin y el eran muy buenos amigos, esto no justificaba que actuara así, no había derecho. Se había sentido, muy literalmente, como la presa de Remus, lo cual, tomando en cuenta que el chico se transformaba solo en las lunas llenas y que no estaban siquiera cerca de la fecha, sabia que era imposible. Lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que no había podido reaccionar. Sentir la respiración de Remus le había ocasionado un escalofrío que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo… le había gustado… No! Qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no le había gustado, él no era ese tipo de persona, tenía las cosas muy claras y estaba seguro de que sus hormonas funcionaban más que bien con las chicas. Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y terminó el camino a la sala común tratando de distraerse pensando en el ensayo de Transformaciones que, debido al repentino suceso, había dejado en una mesa a medio terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lupin estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos abrazando sus piernas cuando sintió pasos en las escaleras.

_Ahí viene…_

Rápidamente se metió dentro de la cama sin tener siquiera tiempo de sacarse la ropa y se quedo muy quieto fingiendo que dormía. Justo en ese momento entraron Sirius y James en la habitación y sin hacer mucho ruido se acostaron para dormir.

_Que cobarde…_

Silenciosamente y por primera vez en el día le dio la razón al lobo, pero como podía mirar a Sirius después de lo que había hecho?

_Las cosas no cambiarán de aquí a mañana y tú lo sabes… _

Claro que lo sabía, pero talvez a la mañana siguiente se encontraría más tranquilo y pudiera articular una excusa convincente y una buena disculpa al hablar con Sirius.

_Si te disculpas solo conseguirás desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos acabas de dar, solo debes trabajar un poco más la situación…_

Pero ya no quería escucharse más a si mismo pensando en tales estupideces, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo logró dormirse.


	2. Segundo Intento

N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews ). De verdad me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior. No es muy largo y eso porque suelo re-escribir los párrafos miles de veces hasta que queden mas o menos bien y se entienda lo que quiero decir (o mejor dicho lo que _ellos_ quieren decir). El próximo capitulo supongo que irá más de lleno a la "acción" (que por algo esta como M). Dejen reviews diciéndome si les gustó, y si no les gustó también para así poder mejorarlo. Habilite los reviews anónimos porque como alguien dijo por ahí, "mientras más reviews mejor". Ahora si el capitulo!

Disclaimer: Esta demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, se los tome prestados a J.K.R.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es yaoi (relación entre hombres) si no te gusta el genero no lo leas, ya estas avisado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La impaciencia logro despertar a Remus cuando el sol aun no asomaba por las ventanas de la habitación, sus compañeros disfrutaban sus últimas horas de sueño antes del comienzo de las clases. Giró hacia un costado tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente y vio que James dormía desordenadamente mientras balbuceaba unos extraños sonidos que Remus interpreto como "Lily". Giró hacia el otro lado y quedó petrificado al ver a Sirius durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Tenía una expresión calmada e inexpresiva, su cabeza levemente inclinada dejaba ver como su cuello se tensaba y relajaba al compás de su respiración. Era difícil pensar que hace tan solo unas horas atrás podría haber mirado a su amigo sin remordimiento alguno, pensar que hace unas horas atrás sus labios habían tenido la oportunidad de besar ese cuello. Culpabilidad y remordimiento, más que cualquier otro sentimiento en ese momento. Le atemorizaba la idea de admitir que _hace unas horas atrás_, en esos forzados y cortos segundos, la cercanía con el cuerpo de su amigo le había hecho perder la razón, dejándose llevar sin importar lo que Sirius pensara o sintiera.

Lentamente se sentó sobre la cama, se dio ánimos y luego se dirigió al baño.

- Talvez una ducha de agua fría me ayude a calmarme – pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a desvestirse.

Ordenó su ropa y entró a la ducha. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el contacto con el agua helada. Dejó que el frío se llevara todos aquellos calidos sentimientos del día anterior.

_Solo aplazas lo inminente… _

- Pues lo aplazare todo cuanto pueda – se dijo apretando los ojos mientras el agua recorría silenciosamente su cuerpo.

_Vaya lobito si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte… si tan solo me hicieras cas—_

- Que te haga caso dices? Pues por hacerle caso a tus malditos consejos e "instintos" como tú los llamas es que estoy en este problema! Desearía no tener que escuchar más tus estúpidos consejos! – gritó sin poder contener la ira.

_Pues si eso es lo que prefieres… - dijo la voz apagándose en un susurro casi inaudible._

De pronto un extraño sentimiento de soledad y vacío lo llenó por completo. No se atrevió a decir más…

Poco a poco la habitación comenzó a llenarse de ruido, lo cual indicaba que era hora de bajar a desayunar antes de asistir a clases. Salió del baño a toda prisa, evitando las miradas de sus compañeros, y se encaminó al Gran Salón. Terminó de desayunar antes que los merodeadores bajaran, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala de Transformaciones se encontró con James.

- Moony! Me gustaría hablar contigo, aun tenemos tiempo antes que empiece la clase de transformaciones – dijo James en un tono que hacía difícil negarse.

Remus asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta una sala desocupada.

- Bien James, de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Lupin sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Pues veras… ayer Padfoot vino a hablar conmigo y me contó lo que había pasado… lo que había pasado en la Sala Común, sonaba bastante preocupado y—pero antes de terminarla frase Remus se había apresurado a responder.

- Mira James, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y… lo que pasó ayer fue producto de eso, pero no quiero que se malinterprete – dijo Lupin en un tono bastante convincente y con total tranquilidad.

- Esta bien Moony, no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo me gustaría que aclararas las cosas con Sirius para que no haya problemas entre ustedes después. No me gustaría ver a mis dos mejores amigos discutiendo por algo que, como tu dices, solo fue un mal entendido – le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo a Lupin – Vamos, ya van a empezar las clases.

- Si, tienes razón, vamos – y los dos chicos se encaminaron de vuelta a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala Remus eligió el puesto más alejado de Sirius que pudo, sin separarse del grupo de los merodeadores para no despertar dudas claro. Pasó toda la hora con la pluma en mano y con la mirada fija en el pergamino, pero sin tomar nota de lo que se suponía que escuchaba. Su mente divagaba imaginando las mil situaciones a las que podía enfrentarse cuando fuera a disculparse con Sirius. Qué pasaría si Sirius no creía sus explicaciones? O si se ponía tan nervioso que no lograba articular palabra? Peor aun, qué pasaría si Sirius simplemente no quería escuchar lo que él tenía que decir? Y esas eran solo algunas de las miles de situaciones en las que se podía encontrar. Por otro lado pensó que si había algo en lo que era especialmente bueno era ocultando sus sentimientos. Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a ignorar las miradas de desprecio que le dirigían los otros niños y sus padres, siempre se enfrentaba al mundo con esa expresión inescrutable que lo protegía de cualquier daño que los demás pudieran ocasionarle. Inexpresivo y tranquilo. Si mostraba un pequeño destello de debilidad sus compañeros lo hubiesen usado para burlarse de él. Si había un momento en el que tenía que acorazar sus sentimientos era ahora.

El ruido de las sillas lo sacó de sus pensamientos para ponerlo frente a la realidad nuevamente. Sirius ya se había marchado. Lo estaría evitando?

- No lo culpo… - murmuró para si mismo. Quizás lo mejor fuera darle un poco de tiempo para que las cosas se enfriaran y después hablar más tranquilamente. Talvez lo mejor fuera evitar a Sirius unos días.

(Mientras, en las afueras del Castillo de Hogwarts)

Sirius estaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol, extrañamente sin la compañía de James, disfrutando de la hora libre que tenían entre una clase y otra. Había evitado deliberadamente a Remus y lo sabía. Necesitaba tiempo y un poco de soledad para aclarar su postura frente a lo que había pasado el día anterior. James le había dicho que había hablado con Remus, y que este había dicho que no se sentía muy bien y que por eso había actuado de esa forma. Era muy probable que fuera así, ya que la licantropía de Lupin podía hacerle reaccionar de maneras extrañas algunas veces. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba la actitud de Remus el día anterior no dejaba de preguntarse por que lo había detenido. Extrañamente le había gustado esa faceta dominante del lobo, la manera en que había tomado control de la situación y había sostenido su mirada desafiantemente antes de acercarse. Las chicas con las que había estado más bien adoptaban una postura sumisa, tímidas y manipulables a su gusto. Bajaban la mirada y reprimían sus acciones. Por el contrario, estando con Remus, se había sentido a la par. Tenía que admitir que la noche anterior le había costado dormirse pues se había quedado fantaseando con la idea del «_qué hubiera pasado»_. Por qué se había demorado tanto en notar ese lado tan interesante de Remus? Ahora la curiosidad lo mataba. Había dejado que sus estúpidos prejuicios hacia este tipo de relaciones le quitaran una oportunidad única. Solo le animaba pensar que si Remus había estado dispuesto a algo el día anterior, entonces de seguro también lo estaría hoy, o al menos eso esperaba.

Decidió ir a buscarlo y, con un poco de suerte, encontrarlo solo. Se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón donde, por primera vez para su desgracia, se encontró con James y Peter.

- Vaya Padfoot! Te estaba buscando, donde has estado? – dijo el chico de desordenado pelo negro, pero antes de que el aludido tuviera tiempo de responder, se apresuró a decir – Bueno, no importa, sabes? Tengo un plan para conseguir que Lily salga conmigo y necesito tu opinión, estoy seguro que este no falla. Pero ven, vamos a buscar algo de comida mientras te cuento – y una vez más sin dejarlo responder, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevo a toda prisa a la cocina mientras un apresurado Peter los seguía detrás al haber escuchado la palabra «comida».

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, sin ningún suceso merecedor de relatar. Entre una clase y otra Sirius no fue capaz de encontrar a Remus solo, o estaba en la biblioteca rodeado de gente, o ayudando a Peter a corregir su ensayo de Pociones, o simplemente no lograba encontrarlo en ninguna parte.

En la noche, después de compartir un rato con James y Peter, decidió irse a dormir de una vez, todo esto de perseguir a Remus lo tenía bastante cansado. Subió con desgano las escaleras y cuando entró en el cuarto de los de 5to año se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba vacío.

Lupin dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama, al parecer estaba tan cansado como Sirius, ya que ni siquiera se había dado el trabajo de sacarse la ropa y meterse en la cama. Sirius observo detenidamente a su amigo. Su piel brillaba como la plata a la luz de la media luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas, y abrazaba el libro de pociones que seguramente había usado para ayudarse a corregir el ensayo de Peter.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, y se arrodillo a su lado. Se debatió un momento sobre si besarlo o no, luego comenzó a acercarse y—

- Sirius! – se escuchó la voz de James gritando desde las escaleras – Dejaste tu ensayo de pociones acá abajo.

- Mierda! – pensó mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras – y a mí que me importa el ensayo!

Dio vuelta las escaleras y vio que James agitaba un pergamino desde un par de escalones más abajo. Se acerco y se lo quitó de las manos a su amigo.

- Qué pasa Padfoot? – preguntó este dirigiendo una mirada de sorpresa.

- Nada Prongs, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir – dijo Sirius dando un fingido bostezo mientras pensaba que si tenía suerte Lupin no se habría despertado.

- Si, tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado, subiré contigo – dijo James mientras se adelantaba y entraba en la habitación.

Sin tener ninguna forma de detener a su amigo Sirius subió también a la habitación, aun más fastidiado de lo que había bajado. Se acostó de mala gana, tratando de ignorar las ganas que sentía de pegarle a James, y con no poco esfuerzo logró dormirse.

En la cama de al lado estaba Lupin acostado, fingiendo estar dormido, de la misma forma en que había fingido que dormía cuando sintió los pasos de Sirius por primera vez subiendo las escaleras. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas escuchar de nuevo esa pervertida e irónica voz en su cabeza, se sentía estúpidamente inexperto en estas situaciones. Pero solo el implacable silencio hacía presencia en la habitación.


End file.
